


Before Departure

by cardigan_carm



Series: Eyes Forward [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Bottom Noctis, Frottage, IgNoct, Jealous Ignis, Lunafreya mentioned, M/M, Oblivious Prompto, POV First Person, POV Ignis, Pining Ignis, Pining Noctis, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Ignis, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Tension, forbidden relationship, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10014215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Months before the events of the game and Parting Ways novelette.With brief mentions of Brotherhood stringed throughout.Told from Ignis' point of view, as he has loved Noctis since their first meeting.A turbulent time for both, as they see sides of each other they never knew existed.See the beginning of a bond that could potentially bloom into love.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posted this, took me a few months to write as I was writing my big Voltron fic (still not done).  
> I squeezed this in, hope you enjoy!

I had known Noct for most of my life, we grew up together, just about. 

My uncle had adopted me, my parents hadn’t died they were very much alive, but my uncle needed an heir and I was the oldest nephew he had. He was part of the court and served in Lucis as portion of the King’s inner circle. It was a whole new world coming to the Crown City of Insomnia, being amongst its people. It was eye opening, awe inspiring and I knew this was where I was destined to be. Suddenly, being introduced to Noctis, even back then and that young made my heart stop, breath catch, and in that moment, I knew I wouldn’t leave his side. 

I, charmed by him.

Even if I wanted, I was ensnared. I was his – a chess piece, shield, brother, sword, servant or whatever he wanted me to be, I would be what was suitable or needed in that moment. I would be devout and loyal. His to use.

This was a realization I was fine with as a child and even now as a man.

Uncle and even King Regis himself made sure I was sent to a prestigious school, given proper etiquette training, and ensured I was versed in the history and knowledge or our fair land and state. I also took combat training along with everything else; some days it would be grueling and unmanageable, I would endure as my uncle would always remind me that I was here to serve the kingdom, especially the Crown Prince once he became King and to represent the House of Scientia. That always kept me motivated, and times where I wasn’t busy with my duties and education, I would be with his Highness. 

That was always something to look forward to. My secret recharge.

Noct was always refreshing and renewed my spirits, even back when we were children. His Highness twelve and I fourteen were fun times, but I could see a change in him as he grew. I wasn’t for sure what the catalyst was but it was there. Maybe it was due to us getting older, things changing and so on, time marched forward –. 

My free time was diminishing, due to my uncle’s recent passing, I assumed his title of Count and became head of the House of Scientia at the age of sixteen. Even though, I had the new title, I quickly found myself being privy to inside information so I could get up to speed with my new role. I was part of court meetings, though I participated little and strictly took notes, the King informed me I would be appointed as Noctis’ advisor once he assumed Kingship. 

That wasn’t intimidating at all, but like always I adapted and time moved –. 

So, I took my role seriously. Kept training diligently, expanding my knowledge base while also checking in on Noctis between all of this as he had moved out recently. At this time, I was eighteen before I knew it and he was sixteen and going to a private academy at this point. 

Noctis was going through that independence-rebellion phase, it was not cute.

At first, it was just checking up on him, but seeing the state of his apartment and how poorly he ate, I felt it necessary to take it upon myself to ensure he was taken care of. I was not a stranger to cooking and cleaning, no, I found this very therapeutic and satisfying, even baking had become a hobby as I would constantly leave sweets and treats for Noct to find. Though honestly, I should cut back on the bake goods for his health and incorporate more vegetables.

I was finding myself coming and going a lot, picking up after him and cooking for him when I could. Eventually we hit an impasse around the time he was doing exams. All my words, reminders and advice were falling on deaf ears, but with him knowing the state his father was in from maintaining the wall around Lucis, it weighed heavily on his heart. 

It was like a prison sentence for Noct, his Kinghood was vastly approaching sooner than he wanted.

At the time, I didn’t see that, I thought he was spinning his wheels not taking his role seriously as the future king of Lucis. I spoke out of turn, forgetting my place and had angry yells hurled at me with wounded blue eyes. That stopped me and I left, feeling Noctis was being unreasonable. 

Eventually, I apologies for my outburst feeling like I had overstepped my position, he was gracious and forgave me easily. I should thank Gladio for goading me to talk to him, even thought it was roundabout which was odd for the future King’s Shield. 

Things returned to normalcy once more, time continued to flow–.

Before I knew it four years had passed, Noctis was peeking into manhood and I was in my early twenties now. He was still living alone, he had become more independent but still couldn’t cook but at least he could clean a bit better for himself, he was gaining the independence he wanted. He had worked a short lived part-time job as a line cook, it didn’t last long as he was tardy a lot. He was still rebellious sometimes, but it seemed to be waning which was a godsend. Though there were instances –.

Prompto was to blame or at least for the current situation –.

I remember coming in that day, doing my due diligence and checking on his majesty after arriving from a council meeting. I unlocked the door, coming in and spotting shoes that didn’t belong to his Highness. 

Prompto, I let out a small sigh as I switch my shoes and putting on my slippers. Heading deeper in I wasn’t surprise to see the two playing video games in filth, snack bags and junk everywhere. Empty bottles of soda and other nonsense; this seemed to be typical theme lately. 

They had both just finished with attending the academy and were done with their education. It seemed like Noct wanted a break of sorts from any sort of work. Prompto practically lived here now to my dismay. I guess that was fine, if he doesn’t put off Noct’s duties for too long. I sigh, not saying anything as I begin picking up around them.

“Hey Iggy,” the bouncy blonde said with a wave before he squawked at the game. “No! You’re a cheater, Noct!”

“You didn’t pause. Not my fault,” he countered as he played, eyes remain focused on the screen. “Hey Ignis.”

“Highness,” I greet with a slight bow before I continue to tidy up the communal room. Both stayed trained to the television as I went. I decided, I would pick up the other stuff on the ground near their feet and coffee table later. I had been yelled at once when I had tried to clean when they were gaming as I was told ‘my momma wasn’t a glass maker’, rude!

I went into the kitchen and began to sort the trash from the recyclables, once done, I don my apron and washed my hands as I began to prepare dinner. 

“Prompto, will you be staying for dinner?” I called not looking up as I made sure to clean under my nails, before rinsing my hands. 

“Yes please!” He beamed arms raised above his head, before he cried out. “Awe damn you killed me!” He whined.

“What are we having?” Noctis asked eyes darting to me.

“I was thinking pizza, but you two have eaten enough junk today.” 

“C’mon Iggy! We’ll eat good tomorrow, promise!”

“Pizzzaaaa,” Noctis groaned from the couch as he reclined back, posture bad from slouching.

“Ah, fine.” I push up my glasses and set to work, a triumphant smile graces his majesty’s face. I smile as well in return –.

It’s quiet as I prep in the kitchen, I hear the occasional chatter between the two young men as they continue to play video games. I indolently listen, picking up key things here and there, the conversation between Noctis and Prompto drops and picks up constantly. At this point I’m letting the dough rise for the crust as I am chopping tomatoes. I hear Prompto grow excited, suddenly.

“Hey Noct! Have you thought about going to Kalsta’s with me?” My ears perk, I’ve never heard this name before.

“I don’t know. Maybe,” I could imagine the prince rubbing his neck, looking hesitant. He was only every this unguarded when Prompto was around. The blonde could make him lower his defenses as he didn’t treat Noct like royalty. I wished I could make him feel like that, but we both have our roles.

“C’mon it’ll be a killer party!” A shush was heard from Noctis, but he realized it was too late as my back straighten and I peered at the two over my shoulder. Prompto didn’t seem to regard this and continued. “I need you as my wingman, y’know I’ve been talking to Kalsta. You just need to make an appearance, that’s it. That’s all I’m asking man and a ride.”

“Prompto!” At this point he was growling, trying to urge the other to shut up and take a hint.

“Noct,” I say pausing from my work. “If you attend this party, I shall accompany you along with Gladio.” His eyes widen slightly and he frowned.

“No!” Opposition, well I can maneuver around that.

“It would be best if it is Gladio and I, or would you prefer security to accompany you. I can make the arrangement if need be Noct, you cannot go without some form of protection.” I state.

The frown on that beautiful face deepened, eyes hardening. “I went to school with them, I’ll be safe.”

“Regardless, there could be others there that you do not know. It’s best to err on the side of caution. As one of your retainers I must always keep your safety in mind. So, would you prefer Gladio and myself, or the Crownsguard?” I brace the counter meeting his intense blue eyes with my own.

He growls and looks away. Not happy, pouting now. “You two, but you have to blend in Ignis.”

“As you wish,” I smile and give a slight bow, I was being a bit sarcastic and he could tell. He bristled on the couch as Prompto celebrated with a woot.

“This is going to be so much fun Noct, promise!!” He placed an arm around the other.

\+ * + *

I had researched what young people wore, though I was only twenty-two and barely older than Noctis and Prompto, I just wanted to make sure I blended in like Noct wanted. This was difficult, I had to reach out to Gladiolus, asking for assistance. I felt foolish as he laughed over the phone at me. How mortifying, nevertheless he agreed to take me out.

We went out the following day and it was fine for the most part, but he pointed out that I kept gravitating to the dress shirts and slacks. I was told I needed to have a relaxed look and not be so ‘stiff’. This was a pain.

It took time and too much effort but an outfit was reached –.

Gladio and I had arrived, we were at Noct’s and I let myself in as per usual. I kept adjusting my clothes, I wanted to tuck my shirt in but was told not to by Gladio. Before I could slip my sneakers off, Noctis came around the corner, his eyes swept over me slowly, but a small smile came to him.

“You look good Specs.” I felt my heart pound at the compliment but my face remained neutral. 

“Thank you.” I wore a gray sweater jacket with blue trim and oversized V-neck collar with a hood attached. My slacks were a dark red and my shoes were gray as well, with the same blue and red accents. My hair was a mess, but Gladiolus called it ‘stylish’, though he simply tussled my bangs. Ugh, my hair was getting long and I hadn’t found time to cut it as my bangs were now obscuring my vision some days.

Noct looked comfortable, he wore a white shirt with gray trim. A black jacket, I recognized it as his Behemoth jacket as he wore his blue jeans, watch, necklace and sneakers. He looked over his shoulder and tipped his head back. “Prompto, let’s go!”

“Coming Noct!” We heard the other teen call back, the blonde came bounding out and skidding as he gripped Noctis’ shoulders to stop himself. 

“I guess we’re all ready,” Gladio said beside me. 

“We came in the Regalia,” I began only to have Noct raise one finger and I went silent.

“I’ll drive it, I don’t get to drive very often. Did my dad lend you the car?” I nod simply. “He knows I’m going out tonight,” he merely states and doesn’t continue as his look hardens.

“Ooh Shotgun!” 

“Ugh damn, the backseat.” Gladio bemoaned only to shake his head. “We leaving or what?”

“Someone sounds excited,” Prompto teased. “Trying to pick up girls?”

“Heh, if I was I’d do better than you. I just don’t want to be out all night babysitting you two,” He teased, truth be told he was the oldest out of us four, though he was only three years older than Noct and Prompto.

“Whatever,” Noctis folded his arms and nodded his head towards the door. “You first old man,” he says, face remaining emotionless but you could see the flicker of amusement in his eyes. “Lead the way.”

I trailed my eyes briefly to Noctis as we leave his apartment. We make our way down and out to the parking garage. We pile into the Regalia, I sitting behind Noct as I nestle into my seat a bit. He begins adjusting his seat and mirrors as Prompto fiddles with the stereo, the car comes to life the roof begins to fold and retract.

I jump as I am assaulted by loud music coming from the stereo. “Don’t blow the speakers!”

“We won’t Iggy!” I got thumbs up as a form of reassurance and I feel very uncertain. 

The music is loud and blaring, bass making the car rattle and vibrating my body. It was like an uncontrollable hum going through my very being but everyone else didn’t seem to mind as sound seem to pass through us. Oh well, I’ll endure. It was banging beats with bass accenting the ‘music’, it was electronic sounding and soulless to my ears, but I could see a slight bob to Noct’s head, he enjoyed this.

The Regalia began to creep out of the parking space as the Prince drove, we went smoothly out and once we hit the streets he began to maneuver the classic custom. It zoomed by, weaving like a shark by other slower moving vehicles, on a few occasions I had caught wonder on passer-byers as we went. No doubt they recognized the King’s car. Noct was driving fast, but not reckless, I still felt concern as I wanted to return the royal car back the way I had received it.

“Noct! Our song is coming up!” Prompto held his phone up, showing the other the playlist. 

“Is it,” he asked glancing and smiling happily. “Turn it up,” he said returning his eyes on the road. The song slowly changed and went from electronica to guitar strumming and singing. The first song I had heard with words, the guitar was building up and growing stronger. Noctis’ head began to bob more and Prompto had a bounce as he sat, were both singing?

“♫A spirit climbs my spine to the brain Following the railroad tracks down again.  
I needed space, with soul, maybe we can die there. Maybe we can stop I'm already dead.  
Yeah, stop, I'm already dead. My my my mother, she said Heaven's on one shoulder  
But baby Hell is on the other, yeah. Tied neatly in a box beneath the bed,  
It was the bones of my father. Oh baby we can, stop running now, I'm already dead, yeah.  
Yeah yeah. Stop running now, I'm already dead, yeah. I am already dead. Uh huh  
Uhh hmm Oooo, Yeah. Uh huh Uhh hmm Oooo. Stop running now,  
I'm already dead, yeah. Yeah yeah. Stop running now, I'm already dead, yeah. Yeah Yeah.  
Stop running now, I'm already dead, yeah. Yeah yeah. Stop running now,  
I'm already dead, yeah I am already dead ♪”

I hadn’t seen this side of him at all, he leaned his head towards his best friend as they sang into each others’ face. I felt something pit deep in me and it felt ugly. My chest tightens which made my breathing a bit strenuous. I coughed into my hand and crossed my arms, trying to fend off this feeling as if I was running cold, this wasn’t the time for feelings nor jealousy. There was no room for it. The song ended, and bleed into a bass heavy dark melody, I put my feelings aside and focused on our route.

\+ * + *

We arrived at the large estate, I think I may have been here in my youth with my uncle, perhaps? This Kalsta girl may be related to someone of standing? Possibly? 

The music was loud here, there were people everywhere and we hadn’t even breached the door. We got out of the Regalia, Noctis put the top back on and locked it, we began to make our way towards the manor. Eyes drawn to our group as if we were an entourage, in a way I guess we were.

I opened the door and Noct went in pausing as more people were about, congesting all areas that could be seen. We all surveyed, I checking for entrances and exits, Gladio most likely doing the same. Prompto probably looking for Kalsta and Noct looking bored already.

We took a few steps deeper in and a loud squeal was heard and a redhead came bounding over, she instantly latched onto Prompto and he wrapped his arms around her. She was cute, in that cuddly pet sort of way – I guess. She fit for the blonde. “Prompto you made it! Took you long enough,” she chastised as he let his arm stay looped about her shoulder.

“Sorry,” he grinned.

“No doubt you were playing with your hair,” she frowned and puckered her lips knowingly. That made the blonde laugh nervously as she had guessed right, he was guilty as charged. Her vibrant green eyes landed on his highness. “Noctis you made it!” Her arms widen and she flung herself at him, and he was caught off guard but smiling nevertheless. 

I felt my soul seize, how dare she not address him properly! I felt a hand land on my shoulder as Gladio gave me a knowing eye, I instantly backed down. Noctis would want to be treated normally and not as royalty, I reminded myself. I let out a long breath and remained still. I’ll have to live with his former schoolmates calling him casually. 

“Kalsta,” he nodded his head towards her and a shy smile came to his face as he was let go. He hadn’t hugged back but stood awkwardly within her arms. 

“Sooo, who are your friends?” She asked with a bright smile looking at the two of us. 

“I’m Gladio and this here is Iggy,” a thumb was hitched in my direction and I pushed up my glasses. “We’re buddies of Prompto and Noct.”

“Ignis,” I corrected. I reach my hand out shaking hers. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Oh, I love your voice,” she beamed and flushed. I was not expecting that and may have raised my brows in surprise. “You two will be a hit for sure,” she giggled before gesturing for us to follow. “This way, you boys need drinks!” She declared with a raised arm finger pointed as if she was our leader. We followed, out of necessity.

A hit, wonder what she meant –?

\+ * + *

Drat! Of all places! I felt out of my element, though I was currently trying to blend in. Apparently, I blended in or stood out too much, as I had a fair number of women ogling me. I had never dealt with so many before, why was I surrounded? I felt like I had several questions hurled at me at once. I barely caught most of them, I tried to answer what I could and smile graciously.

That was a mistake, they swooned further. They were a thirsty bunch.

I need to calm them down; don’t get me wrong, I’ve had my fair share of courting with women. Usually it was one-on-one and Noctis wasn’t around, but I’ll work my magic for now. My mouth began to speak, a slight turn to the corner of my lips. I subtly flirted, but it was to calm down the four woman that stood in my circle. I wasn’t trying to lead them on or take any of them home, I don’t like to mix my duty and personal matters. 

I was by myself, abandoned. Gladio was a ways away, comfortably sitting near a fireplace with a few girls of his own and athletic looking men. Chatting it up casually, having the group enthralled with one of his stories, I’m sure.

On a couch, is Prompto talking animatedly with Kalsta, while Noct sat on the top of the couch above them. His shoes resting on the cushions as he listened but wasn’t doing much talking as he drank and kept quiet. His eyes stayed on the blonde; I had noticed for some time, how his eyes lingered on his best friend –.

Noct was in love with Prompto.

I had picked up on it years ago, but now that he was done with schooling and was taking a break from his duties, it seemed the attraction was getting worse. Prompto was oblivious to it, just regarding Noctis as his best friend and feeling privilege to be in the graces of royalty. 

This could get potentially messy if left unresolved. I wanted to do something for Noct, but as always it wasn’t my place. 

Also there was Lady Lunafreya who kept in constant contact with Noctis, through writing each other via notebook and Umbra being their courier. I think that kept him from acting on his crush for Prompto as he loved the Oracle, though I am not sure how deeply or what form of love it is but it was enough to keep him stagnant –.

My musings were cut short, as I saw Noctis move from the couch hoping over and heading to the kitchen. 

My eyes flick over to Gladio and I nod my head, as we converse with our eyes. “If you’ll excuse me,” I say gently as I hold up my hand halting any from following or saying anything. I walk and I pause outside of the kitchen peaking in on him, he was making himself a drink. I stayed out of the kitchen, giving him his space as I stay near the door frame.

Currently, the kitchen was pretty empty only a few in there with him and they didn’t pay him much mind. Good! Noctis really didn’t care to have attention on him.

With the music blasting, I couldn’t hear his footfalls as he came out. He looked up to me, and I at him. He gave a small smile but it was anything but innocent. It was teasing. “You had quite the fan club. I didn’t know you could be so popular.”

“Hmm, really?” I say simply as if I didn’t notice, but couldn’t fight the small hint of a smile on my own face.

“Yeah really. I’ve always thought this – well in the back of my mind, but you look like a model, especially tonight since you’re wearing clothes outside of your norm.” There was a slight mirth to his voice, it was cute.

“Well,” I drew with a tip of my head as I cross my arms. “You wanted me to blend in, so I did just that.”

“You listened to me for once,” he said with a wag of his finger.

“Tsk, tsk! No, I’m afraid you have that incorrect. I listen to you, but you do not heed my advice Noct.” I corrected. “What am I to do with you?”

“Beats me,” he shrugged as he took a drink. “Well I should return you to the Specky fan club before they send out a search party and maul me.” 

“Oh please, don’t joke like that,” I say not wanting to return at all to those women. They were attractive, but nothing there to hold my attention, besides, I don’t like mixing duty and pleasure. We venture away from the door frame of the kitchen and back into the communal room. Noct pauses and his posture changes, a look of disgust then hurt comes to his face and quickly changes to his usual expression of ennui. 

It was such a metamorphosis that it caught me off guard, my eyes shoot to where he’s looking and I’m surprised but not at what I see. It was Prompto and Kalsta, kissing cutely on the couch. There were lingering kisses mingled with butterfly ones between the two, it was affectionate and sweet. A sugary sight for sure, but was probably vile to Noctis himself. I could almost feel the jealousy emanating off of him as if he was harnessing the power of his royal blood.

Noct’s jealousy and distaste were pungent. 

I reach out, trying to play it nonchalant like I didn’t notice his jealous stare. “Instead of being surrounded by my fan club as you so affectionately called it, how about we walk the grounds?” My hand squeezes his shoulder and he nods once.

“Yeah, let’s do it.” He says, annoyance in his voice. Moody Noct wasn’t cute just like rebellious Noct. 

“I think I was here in my youth,” I say as we begin to head through the room and going to the entrance, my hand stayed on his shoulder as I gently guided him.

“Hm.” 

Oh dear, this is bad. I decided then that talking wasn’t warranted. He needed to think, Noct was a very contemplative person, but struggled with conveying his thoughts. I imagine, only a small portion of what he actually thinks comes out of his mouth, everything else is probably overanalyzed and bottle up. Though his actions usually spoke volumes his words couldn’t.

I gaze about taking in the sight of the estate, it is truly beautiful as it had a lush yard and a fair amount of trees. It resided on a hillside where it had a spectacular view of the Crown City. Noctis took the lead, pulling away from me and going to a tree, he came close to the edge of the hill and sat on his hunches. His eyes slowly scanning the view before us then he looked up to the wide bright moon.

He looked sad, almost lonely but he was also very breathtaking in that moment. Slowly, I lower and settle next to him silently, the moon casting a pale halo about his hair and his skin glowing ethereally. He simply stared upwards, oblivious now to the scenery and my stare. I pull my eyes away just studying the glittering city from the vantage point, it was nice out.

The minutes dragged on before I heard a soft sigh beside me and I look at Noctis.

“Ignis,” it sounded like he finally made up his mind as he addressed me. “Ha-have you ever – liked someone, but knew that you couldn’t be with them?” He asked hesitantly, voice wavering as if he wanted to stop what just came from his mouth. 

My face stayed blank and his eyes flicked up to me as he tried to read me. I almost wanted to deflect, but his blue eyes halted me and his expression made my heart pound. I looked away. “I – yes,” confessing this much felt like a taboo and I tried to keep my face neutral.

Noct’s face turned thoughtful as he digested this. “So what did you do?”

I sit up straight and cross my arms. “Nothing really. Couldn’t do anything even if I wanted,” I say softly as I look forward. I couldn’t bring myself to look at him in that moment, if only he knew I was referring to him. 

“Oh,” he said in surprise and seemed to think over my answer. “That sucks,” he said after a while.

“Indeed,” I agree without thought. It fell quiet between us once more. I felt a little embarrassed to say the least, it was strange to confess this to the one person I wanted more than anything. 

“So, is it one of the court’s daughters or something?” He started again, I felt my brows raise and I stared at him as if he had turned into a Tonberry. “I’m sure if they knew, they would allow you to date their daughter or something. So who is it?”

I thought he would drop the subject, I was so wrong in my assumption. “Noct,” I sigh and adjust my spectacles, though they didn’t need it. 

“I get it,” he gave a small nod of his head. “It’s better if I didn’t know right,” he asked with a little frown.

“Right,” I lean back bracing my weight with my hands as my arms are now behind me, I didn’t want him to think I was pushing him away, this was a bit risky on my part but here goes. “Noct,” I start, trying to get him to look at me which he does. “If you want to confide in me about Prompto, it’s fine.”

He gasped and his eyes go wide in alarm. “It’s not! Why wou –,” he began which I held my hand up trying to ease him. A fine blush comes to his face as he tried to hide his embarrassment by being indignant. 

“It is, I’ve notice for some time now. Do not worry, your secret is safe with me. I know how you feel as I am in the same boat, so if you need me I’ll be there. If you don’t want to talk to me now, I understand. My door is always open for you,” I finish as I look at him as he stares at me like he was caught in the headlights like a deer.

He hisses as he rips his eyes away from mine as he looks at the ground. His hands are fisted into the grass. “Of course, you would know, you see everything. You’ve always watched me,” he grouses out in an irritated fashion. He sighs, the annoyance in him gone just as quickly. “Specs –, am I that obvious?”

“No,” I assure him. “Like you said, I’m always watching you. I have to be aware of everything as your future advisor,” his shoulders sag at my words, evidently not happy with my saying. “Nevertheless, it goes beyond my duty, it’s engrained in me, Noct. I cannot bring myself not to watch you, I do it unconsciously at this point. I’ve looked to you for so long and take into account ever detail, this was before my appointment as your advisor.” He regarding me, a strange look crosses his face and he gives a small smile.

“Weird hobby,” he chuckles slightly. “Thanks I guess.”

“Welcome,” brush my bangs from my speckles, I blow air at them trying to rid them from my vision.

“Your hair’s getting long,” he said with a humorous grin.

“I know, I’ve been meaning to trim it but haven’t had the time to stop by the barber.” My eyes cross a bit from trying to see my brown fringe.

“Well if that’s the case you could always comb it back, besides you could show off that model face of yours to all your adoring fans.” He teased once more.

“Oh, come now,” I sigh, shaking my head at him. I raise my hands up, brushing my hair back and out of my face a few times. Much better now I can see clearer, I work my fingers through a couple more times knowing my hair would be a mess but out of my sight. “Better?”

“Whoa, look at you.” He said before he laughs. “It reminds me of your hair when we were kids!”

“Hm I guess I could don that style again till I visit the barber,” I muse, before smiling at him. 

“I guess you could,” he smiled back. 

“Hey you two,” it was Gladio. I tip my head back looking at him as he takes residence on the other side of our Prince. “Prompto wanted me to deliver a message. He’s staying over for the night with Kalsta,” he wags his brow nudging Noctis gently. 

Noct’s gives a small forced chuckle, it was short lived. “Mission accomplish! I guess,” he says standing up, dusting his back side. “We can leave now,” he said as he began to cross the yard. Gladio and myself flanking his highness. “I did my job as the wingman, well not really.” He mused trying to keep his voice light. “I didn’t do jack though.” 

He was putting on a brave front since Gladio was here, I knew better. 

“Noct, I’ll drive us back. You’ve had a bit to drink,” I say catching up to him and touching his shoulder gently. He simply nods, fishing the keys from his jacket pocket and handing them over. We quickly make our way to the Regalia, Gladio takes backseat and Noct takes the front passenger. 

She purrs to life once I’m behind the wheel. I pull out and begin to head back into the heart of Insomnia –.

\+ * + *

We drop Gladio off at his family home, it was on the way back to Noct’s apartment. It was a quiet trek back, he didn’t say much, but then again, he nodded off at one point. And woke when Gladio got out and remained awake for the rest of the ride –.

We pulled into the parking garage of Noct’s apartment complex, I parked next to his sports car and turned off the car. I let the roof construct over us as I kill the engine. I looked over to him and he’s reaching for the door. I wanted to breach that gap once more but felt my mind halt me as it wasn’t my place to pry. 

To hell with this!

I frown and reach out, fighting my mind a bit as I stop him from leaving the car. “Noct, you’re not alone. If you want to talk or just simply need my presence around, I’ll be there. I swear.” He stares at me and gives a small smile.

“I know,” he says before he opens his door and climbs out. I get out as well and follow behind him as we go in and up to his private floor. Once we get there, I open the door, letting him in first. He goes in while I wait out in the doorway as he kicks off his shoes unceremoniously, I step in and reach down straightening them. 

“Well, I’ll see you in a few days. I’m going to head out and return the Regalia to the Citadel. I’ll,” I pause as I look up to him as his hands land on my shoulders. I’m still hunched from fixing his shoes and my eyes widen as he closes the gap between us, leaning downwards. 

Noctis kisses me! It was chaste and simple, but unexpectedly pleasant, my eyes close as I respond back my lips firming against his –. 

“Stay,” he breaths and I can’t find it within myself to fight this. I nod once and fought the eager feeling.

Reaching blindly back, I shut the door, locking it behind me. I was still in stupefied shock and couldn’t read what was going through his head. So many thoughts swirled in my mind, oh so many. I couldn’t straighten them, nor make them stop but if anything I would follow Noct’s lead. 

“It’s late. You shouldn’t have to go back to the Citadel tonight and then head home, that would keep you out for at least another hour.” He spoke aloud as if trying to reason why he asked me to stay. 

I reach out, regarding him patiently, my hand wrapped loosely around his wrist. “It’s okay to want me to stay with you, you do not have to come up with a reason. You wanting me here is enough,” I say softly and he blinks at me before his eyes lower and he analyzes what I say.

He pulls his wrist from my hand while he’s still looking at the ground. I feel my spirits dampen, I don’t want him to pull away or even reject me. My own face betrays how I feel and I can’t combat it, but then I feel him grip my wrist. “You finally made a face,” he says softly but I could hear the relief there. 

Was he testing me? 

He guides me deeper in and we settle on the couch in the dark.

There’s a hint of space between us and its quiet once more. I wanted to ask what the kiss meant, but wasn’t feeling courageous enough to do so. I didn’t want to know if this was a way to cope with his desires for Prompto, I already knew the answer. I decided to ignore the obvious truths in that moment, or I would grow jealous. There was no room for such raw emotions. 

I wanted to indulge in Noctis, even if once, this was treasonous thoughts on my behalf. Doing this was a betrayal of duty and Lucis. I should have quelled my desires long ago, but as of right now it was too late.

“Can we – again,” Noct asks which I could hear the embarrassment burning in his voice. I wish there was a light on in the room because I suspect he was probably flushed a pretty color. I could see the outline of his face from the moonlight pouring in, but other than that, that was all I could make out.

“Yes,” I say softly. Leaning in and pressing my lips to his hoping my impatience wasn’t showing, but then again I’m sure he was grateful I made this move. A small breath leaves him as our lips meet, his are so full feeling and soft, warmth radiating from them as he presses them to mine. He’s unresponsive which is fine, I move my lips over his with practice and I lean towards him, planting my hands on both sides of his hips. 

Slowly Noctis begins to respond back, lips hesitant but meshing with mine. I decided to go slow with him as his inexperience was showing, but to me it was invigorating and new, a desire that was now being realized. It was hard to believe this was actually happen, I had dreamt of this for so long but convinced myself it would never come to fruition. If this only happened once, I could live with that as long as he kept me around afterwards.

My hands move, bracing his hips then slowly trailing up his sides going to brace his back as he faced towards me more. Mouth opening, I gently trail my tongue against his plump bottom lip before retreating back and pulling away. “Noct, is this alright?” I ask and he looks up at me, but his eyes are hidden in shadows. 

He nods wordlessly before leaning in shyly and closing his mouth on mine, my tongue snakes out licking softly at his bottom lip once more asking silently for remittance. Slowly his lips part and I slip my tongue in, he make a startle sound and I make sure my kiss is slow and easy. I trail my tongue against his, I could tell Noct was trying to emulate what I was doing. 

Was this his first time kissing? That thought alone thrilled me as I pressed him into the couch. His hands came up bracing my neck and shoulders, he kept his touch gentle and I felt his thumb trace over my nape. I shuddered and felt pleasure heighten within me and I groaned softly, deepening the kiss as my hands took residence once more on those slim hips, squeezing them. I kept taking small breaths, not breaking the kiss as I learnt the details of those supple lips and hot mouth –.

Noct breaks away gasping softly, he had forgotten to breathe. That’s charming, I don’t let up my attack and latch onto his neck. I kiss, flowering that pale skin with my damp lips. A tiny keen sound escapes him and my mouth begins to suckle a spot, where his neck and shoulder meet. He exhales a bit rougher and I continue my ministrations as his head tips to the side giving me better access to his neck.

Hands now bracing his sides as his breathing picks up tempo, I kiss a path up and outline his jaw as I find his lips once more. He moans softly before I take them again. He meets my kiss with fever and vigor, his hands now cupping my face firmly, it’s a turn on and I let some of my control slip, lapping that mouth, letting my tongue wetly drag along his and rim against his teeth. This kiss was becoming passion and desire riddled, it was so gratifying, and I felt an addiction starting, this could be dangerous. 

“Ig-Ignis,” he purrs in that deep rasp of his. 

“Nn?” I hum, nosing right below his ear as I kiss the skin there. 

“Were you referring to me?” He asks and for a moment it took me a bit to catch on due to lust fogging my brain. “Is that why you couldn’t do anything?”

Isn’t it a little late to be asking such?

I fell silent and stare up into his darken face, I felt it was rather obvious now and I wasn’t sure if a simple yes would suffice –.

“I guess that was presumptuous, assuming it was me. Forget what I said,” he began to backtrack and I sigh. I guess I was taking too long to answer.

“Noct, it’s you.” I confess softly as I press my forehead into his shoulder, my spectacles pressing uncomfortably into the bridge of my nose, I ignored it for now. 

“I figured as much,” he said in a slightly cocky fashion after a stretch of seconds.

I sigh dryly. “Seriously,” I kept my face pressed into his neck. 

He embraces me and I keep my arms around his waist. “Sorry,” he whispers softly. “I pieced it together after you told me about how you watch me and it got me thinking.” He kept his voice low.

“I guess I said too much earlier,” I joke sarcastically and kiss the side of his neck. “Well since you now know, why’d you kiss me?” 

I could feel Noct stiffen at my question and then relax, it was an odd reaction. “I,” he started and seemed to fall silent. “It’s,” he drew thoughtfully. “I don’t know yet, just had to?” He gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

It seemed he still needed time to investigate this. “That’s fair, I suppose.” I gave him an easy out, in the back of my mind I could hear Gladio chastising me, saying I was too soft on him.

I lift my head, I was now on the ground standing on my knees between his legs. When that happen? During our short make out?

I stay put on the ground as Noct slowly stands up. He begins to walk away and my eyes follow. “Well, you coming or what?”

“I’m following your lead,” I tell him and he snorts as he turns looking at me as I’m still planted.

“Well then, c’mon. We’re going to my room Iggy,” he purrs softly as he beckons me over with a single finger. I rise and work to close the gap as he begins to head to his bedroom. We enter and I close the door, Noctis wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me into a kiss. One of his hands reaches out turning on the lights, but they’re set to dim. 

I was not prepared for this, gods give me strength. It was fruitless and fleeting of thoughts as I groan, pulling him closer as I savagely deepen this kiss.

It appears, I am the thirsty one –.

My arms are wrapped tight around his slighter form, one hand resting on his back and the other above his small backside. I kept my mouth fluid, meshing as I taste Noctis and tangle my tongue with his, teasing him. He groans, losing himself, his hands were tight on me as he gripped my face in his soft hands. 

Our kiss breaks, lips smacking audibly as I sigh and he nibbles his bottom lip. My hand cups his face and I kiss his temple softly before looking into his eyes. “What do you want Noct? What would you have me do?” My voice is deeper now, but controlled, I wouldn’t want to lose what restraint I had left.

“Do whatever, its fine.” He pants softly, I could see his pale face was flushed rosy.

“Are you sure?” I dare to ask.

He huffs impatiently and nods once. “Yeah Specs.” There’s mild irritation in his voice and I feel my restraint break. 

“If it’s too much,” I say pulling his jacket off him calmly and walking over to hang it. “Let me know,” I begin the process of pulling his shirt off next. 

He tilts his head at me as he’s now topless. “Is that a challenge?” He asks with a grin.

“No,” I say; putting his shirt in the hamper to wash later. “A warning,” I reach out, pausing on removing his pants. Removing his slacks would be too dangerous to do, best not chance it.

“Hmm,” he hums taking the cue as he began removing his own jeans, tossing them to the ground once he was free of them. “Sounds like you’re thirsty,” he chuckles and I simply stare at him before I take my own shirt off folding it.

“I guess you could say that,” I say slowly and turn looking at him, his eyes are on me. They’re wide and sweeping over my form as I place my shirt in a chair. He had never seen my body before, his look was a tell-tale sign of that. Taking in my lean form, my body toned and firm, but was hard to tell as I stayed covered up. It gave the illusion I was thin.

“You don’t look as slender outside of your clothes.” Noct observes in surprise as I cross the room as he’s only clad in his black briefs. “You’re cut for sure.”

“I train regularly, like you should be doing with Gladio.” I crack a smile, trying to lighten the mood and he frowns.

“I can’t believe you’re making jokes right now, at a time like ths.” He arches a brow as he places a fist on his hip.

“Oh come now,” I say softly as I reach out and gently guide him close. “I didn’t mean anything by it.” Leaning in gently, nuzzling Noctis before kissing the side of his face. “I’m jus’ – trying to keep things light,” I breathe thoughtfully. He let out his own lungful and nods, the flush returning to his face at how close we are.

“Alright, but aren’t you overdressed.” His hands wrap around my waist touching over the red slacks I wore. 

“They’ll come off later, right now this is about you.” I purr as I felt excitement starting to get the better of me. “And your pleasure.”

“Enough talking?” He asks softly, voice raspy and I nod.

“Indeed,” I say gently as my forehead touches his while I peer in his eyes. My hand draws up, cupping his cheek, I thumb the skin delicately and he lets out the softest of sighs. Eyes closing as if to surrender himself, it an alluring sight and a smile touches my lips. Leaning in, I press kisses to his jaw, outlining with my lips. He groans softly, tipping his head to give access to me. My hands land on the small of his back. 

Noct’s hands land on my shoulders and he guides us closer to one another. Our groins touch and he hugs me, rolling his hips as our erections grow and firm, he huffs and moans. My hands tighten, bracing him close as I rut against him as well, my lips move away from his jaw and neck.

One of his hands flies up and cups the back of my head and our lips meet, his kiss is different from before and is needy, I groan and let myself be lost in it. My tongue jams into his willing mouth, working past those plump lips and twining with his tongue and dominating that hot mouth. He lets out a small sound and I growl, I’m letting the moments take me to a place I’ve only dreamed. 

Breaking the kiss, I turn him where his back is facing the bed. “Noct,” I purr and he looks at me shocked, blinking his blue eyes at me. I lick my lips, his taste still lingering and I feel a hunger set in me. My eyes lower, hooding as my hand cups his underwear clad hard on. “These, will you remove them for me?” My voice is breathy, no doubt sounding desperate. Like a man needing rescue from being starved for far too long. I remove my hand just as quickly as I had set it there.

The shock changes to amusement, his thumbs hooks as he puts one leg on the bed and then another as he gets on it. I’m mesmerized by him, everything else melts away and it’s only him, teasing, he begins to pull them achingly slow and I growl, which makes him chuckle. His cock tents the underwear, the waistband catching and then eventually gives as he pulls down and his cock springs out slapping against his pelvis. I gasp, eyes widening before lowering in desire.

Noctis leans back, still smirking as he lays down and pulls them fully off as he shows off his pale white skin, fully exposed as he tosses his black briefs aside. “Ignis,” his own voice now purrs and the amusement doesn’t leave his face. 

Goodness he’s so –, I don’t even complete the thought as I lunge towards the bed and I’m on it between those creamy pallid legs. Our mouths meet once more, his hands are in my hair and tangled up, messing it up further as I grind on him, our moans die in each other’s mouths. Lips meeting, we peck each other, then devour, tongues lapping and breathy wet sounds leave us. 

“Can I taste you?” I mouth against his jaw as I press kisses to his face. 

“Ignis please,” he mews sweetly and it’s my turn to smile now. 

I kiss his cheek lovingly, before I make my slow descent. My mouth kisses, licks, all in its wake and I bite a nipple before soothing it with my hot mouth. He keens hoarsely and bucks his hips, as if feeling my lapping there, but I suckle his nipple as I indulge in it. His breathing is louder now and it turns me on. I move onto the next nipple, giving that one attention as my hand tweaks the wet one I just left.

“Uhn Ignis!” Gods, he sounds good and my eyes flick up, my glass askew, I reach up fixing them as I kiss his skin. I smirk at him and began to kiss down his body, I could tell he wanted me to keep going further down. I make decent progress and make it to his hip. My lips latch on, suckling and then trailing my tongue down, his cock jumped in anticipation and I take hold, my eyes look up again.

My Prince looks down, his eyes connect with mine and I let my tongue lap over the flush crown, tracing the spongey head and dipping my tongue into the slit. His voice hitches and he brings a hand up to cover his mouth. I nip lightly and he bucks, the tip brushing my lips and I chuckle. “Feeling good?”

He tries to find his voice but fails and makes an exasperated noise. I snigger, taking that as enough confirmation and outline the head before I open my mouth, swallowing him. He gasps, chest heaving as it arches and he stills, body locking as I envelope him in wet restrictive heat. Slowly, I draw back leisurely and his hands lock in the sheets and a desperate mew pours from his full lips. 

Music to my ears.

I almost pull off him, his cockhead stays hooked in my mouth and I lap at the weeping tip, making several swipes before I dive my head back down, unhurried bobbing as I take him deep down my throat before pulling back. He gasps raggedly and murmurs soft moans as he twitches below, his body gave way the tell-tale signs as his hips jerk. He wanted to thrust up, fuck my mouth but fought the instinct. 

It was awfully arousing! So adorably cute!

“Gods! Ignis!” He cries and groans deeply, tight fists pulling and cocking the sheets as he struggled against my ministrations. His eyes are clenched tight and his body is arched beautifully from what I can see. “Ahn, ah – please,” he begs which is shocking, but ignites a deep desire in me. I continue, keeping my mouth funneled around his dick as I moved up and down. “Please!” Does he want release or something more?

“Hmm?” I hum around him, cheeks packed full.

“Finger me – ahn open, please!” He brays urgently.

That breaks me from my trance and I pull off with an audible pop as I blink at him, my body response in kind, growing further excited. “How? We don’t have lube.” I refuse to use saliva as it would dry to soon. I could use some of the cooking oils if things got too heated. 

“My nightstand – I have some,” he points and slowly rolls to his side, body trembling as his cock oozes in my hand and I stroke him, making him whine. Noctis opens the drawer and rummages for a moment then pulls out a bottle of lube and hands to me.

“How did you?” I half-ask him before my eyes look to it. “Lucian Apple flavor?”

He squirms coltishly from my gaze and his current arousal. “Prompto got it for free because he bought two other flavors, he gave me the third.”

“Buy two get third lube free?” I laugh and he frowns at me, blushing furiously as he swats my hand off his cock. 

“Are we doing this or not?” He fixes me with an icy stare, wanting to stay on task.

I instantly calm and nod my head obediently. “Apologies,” and open the lube, pouring a good amount on two of my fingers, I reach down tracing his rim as he props his legs open for me. “Have you –?” Another open question leaves me.

Noct looks sideways and the blushing grows darker on his face, overtaking his ears as well. “I’ve experimented,” he said as offhandedly as he can.

My own face heats and I feel a throb between my legs. “If only I could see such a thing,” I mouth out loud as my prince blinks at me.

“You’re a perv,” he smiles and there’s merriment there. “You’ve been close a few times at catching me, I usually hide it by playing it off as napping.” He moans as I slip a finger in and there’s no expression on Noct’s face that this feels foreign. His face shows utter relief and I teethe my lips.

“Oh darn,” I breath as I slowly move my finger in and out, touching all his walls, coating him in apple scented/flavored lube. He’s tight, but he relaxes and offering his hole to me. I crook my finger inside pressing around till his hips hitch. 

An airy breath leaves him and I kiss over his knee, kissing the large scar he has from when he was a child. He whispers my name as I continued to let my lips kiss the marred tissue and I add another finger in to massage his prostate. 

I am enjoying myself too much, Noctis shouldn’t have given me such free reign as he has now.

I kiss a path down from his knee, getting to his firm thighs, nipping and kissing, lavishing that soft skin. My fingers continue to thrust gently, opening him up as I hook my fingers continually and am rewarded by his voice and his body working with my fingers, riding them. Gods, Noct was amazing and so sexy, more so then I could ever conjure in any of my fantasies.

This was him at his rawest, I loved this honesty and could get off on this alone as I was the cause. 

I make my destination and latch on once more, mouth closing over that velvety tip, sucking roughly now. His voice hitches and he gives a loud gasping cry as I try to drink his seed out of him (though we just getting started), my cheeks hollow and I haphazardly drive down, taking him to the base. His body jerks, curling around and his hands take my hair like it’s a life line.

“Fuck! Ahn Ignis! Hahn!” Noctis pulls my hair braying loudly and I search for the lube blindly as he won’t let me go, I tried to breath feeling like I could choke on his cock as he was lost in sensation. Finding the lube, I pull my fingers almost out of him but leaving the fingertips in as I add another and squirt an overzealous amount. Fingers pushing in to the last knuckle and my digits turn frantic. “Ahhn!” 

I’m three deep now!

Noctis lets my poor strands go and cups his mouth crying out, but cutting himself off. His other hand fixes back in the sheets and I pull off taking a deep breath and swallowing air now. Who knew he could be so vocal and intense, damn I’m in so much trouble. He’s so incredibly irresistible. I continue to move my fingers in a wave-like motion in his body, as he bucks and meets them, riding to the best of his ability. This continues for a little stretch of time –.

“Please Ignis, I want you! I’m ready!”

“You sure Noct?” I dare to ask, not wanting to ravish him unless he gave consent here and now. My hand does not stop.

“Yes Ignis, please!” He sounds torn down, barely keeping it together. So, sexy as if he was on the verge of becoming undone. “Need you!”

Hearing his words were too much and I pull my fingers free from his body, it was all too much! My hands work in a frenzy and get my red pants down enough freeing myself and I sit back on my knees. Grabbing the lube, before I pop it open, Noctis is sitting up as if he was wakening from his lust.

Noct was trying to calm, no doubt he was on the verge of release a moment ago.

“Wait, let me.” He said taking the fruity lubricant and squirts it in hand. I watch feeling my breathing pick up, he’s cupping a liberal amount and he reaches for me. I hiss at the cool contact and he apologies softly as he coats my cock, I groan deeply as this was the first skin on skin contact I had. “Wow,” he whispers as he looks at my manhood and examines it, it twitches in his hands from the contact. 

I hold back a small sound, my jaw tightening for a moment before I let out a pleased sigh and relax as the thought of Noctis touching me makes my head spin. “Gods,” I murmur.

“Yeah,” he says just as lowly, agreeing with me and our eyes meet, his hand turns confident and starts stroking me in a sure grip. “You’re bigger than I thought you’d be.”

“Uhn –! Sorry to disappoint,” I grit out between my teeth, his hands are really soft, surprisingly.

“No disappointment here, just wondering if it will go in and fit.”

“Hmm it will, the human body can do incredible things.” I breathe out, trying to hold my wits together. He laughs. 

“You just want to screw me.”

“Well there is that,” I lean in cupping his face. “But more than anything Noct, I just want to be with you and remain at your side.” I whisper seriously and he looks astonished, as if taken aback by my words. 

“You will,” he hugs me close and tight, pulls back and kisses me, both of us cupping each other’s faces as we share this most intimate of moments. We both moan, tasting each other again, and our bodies fall back, my hands fall to his hips. The kiss is broken as Noct moans, my lips fall to his neck. “Ignis, please.” 

“Of course, Noct,” I breathe back and take hold of my slick length and angle it, I rub my head against his opening and press forward, gently nudging in and entering. I glide in and opening him up, making a gritty groan as I sheath myself inside, bottoming out.

Small airy sounds leave him while I was filling him up, his hands cling to my back holding on as he whines. “Ig-Ignis,” he moans brokenly and I kiss his temple. His stubby nails biting into my back as he tries to adjust and breath through it.

I press kisses to his face, neck and hair; keeping my hips still so he could grow accustom to me. I look down, my glasses sliding down my nose as I peer into his crystal blue eyes. “See I told you – the body can do amazing things.” 

A labored chuckle leaves him and he shakes his head at me. “Damn really? You brought that back up?”

“Well yes, seems you needed the distraction.”

He nods, more hair falling out of his eyes as he looks up at me. His hand touching over my face. “I guess so,” he leans up kiss my chin. “You can move Specs.” A foot prods me in my slightly clothed backside. 

“Yes, your highness,” I coo and smile, kissing him as I draw my hips back and then slide forward till I’m flushed against him once more. He gasped, unable to be snarky in that moment. I develop a pace that isn’t too demanding for his majesty and it feels so good, wonderful inside Noctis. He hot, tight and pliant but also feels like he was made to hold me, that was a little conceded to think but it was a small indulgent thought for me to keep forever.

My hips roll, trying to strike all his walls as he accents just about all my thrusts with panting moans. His back arches and his eyes close, he drives his hips into me subtly which is endearing, in its own right. I groan, husking his name softly as I wrap one arm around to support his delicate bend. 

Sex has never felt so fulfilling till now, now that I have him. It’s so earthshattering and indulgent, funnily enough we just begun but we’re running so hot.

A husky cry comes pouring out of his mouth as I suckle at his shoulder. 

“Oh fuck! There Iggy – oh fuck – please there,” he’s ragged sounding and I lift off of him as he clinging to the pillows by his head.

I give the smallest of lip turns and nod, though he’s unaware as his eyes are squeezed tightly. I take hold of his narrow hips and bring him crashing into my front, my cock driving in and he gasps, sounds dying in his throat. I pant before my own pleased sounds escape me as I support his lower half and drive him back onto my cock.

“Don’t stop!” He begs hoarsely as I continued to move how he wants it. Pounding straight into his prostate.

“Wouldn’t – uhn dream of it,” I grit out, leaning a little forward and speeding up, the sound of flesh smacking erupts a bit louder with an undertone of wet squishes. It’s so downright lewd sounding, that I let out an inhuman sound and he keens once more.

Noct’s ass is slowly clamping and I could feel the edge of orgasm cutting into me, I try to ignore it, but I’m too excited and drew this out too long beforehand. 

Licking my lips and looking down at his twisting form I give an amorous smile. “Noct,” I call with a deep lungful and his eyes crack open a slit. “I want to see you touch yourself,” I plead breathlessly.

“P-Perv,” he still has enough facetiousness in him to tease me. He looks towards the bed finding the discarded lube and puts a sizeable amount in hand. He takes hold and gives a moan, long and drawn out. His hands move counter to my thrusts and he whimpers ever so softly, biting his lip for a brief second. “Gods Ignis!!”

All his sounds are so despairing and needy, I would have never imagined Noct sounding this way! They’re tearing me apart, turning me into this rutting beast!

I move, barely registering what I’m doing. Noctis makes a surprised clamor as I toss his legs over each shoulder and take firm hold of his hips. He’s so shocked, he stops stroking his cock, blinking up at me. I lean forward bracing the headboard and I move. Not gently either, I take him, fuck him and use him roughly at this point.

I’m no longer the Ignis he knows, I am a daemon now.

His voice leaves him and he’s crying out, loudest he had been since we started. I’m grunting and pounding into his small delectable ass as I take him. 

“Noct, Noct,” I snarl his name over and over, unable to say more as my nascent grunts and groans don’t count as speech. My hips continue to ram forward and slap resoundingly, my cock plowing deeper than the last as I feel my body drawing taut, I wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer.

Noctis is boisterous now, he’s stroking himself quick and unsynchronized from my movements, he nearly sobbing. His body trembling against me as he’s on the verge. “Ig-Ignis,” he mews, sounding sad but I knew better. 

“You close?” I rasp, leaning forward as his body curves more as I hover before his panting face as my own breath mingles with his. My glasses slide annoyingly down my nose once more, on the border of tumbling off my face.

“Y-Yes!” He shouts. “Ignis please!”

“I’ll follow – mmn your lead highness,” I smile wickedly and a look crosses his face as he takes in a sudden lungful.

“HUUHN!” He grits roughly and suddenly, I’m clamped down on without warning and his hand is a blur as he cries out and his seed comes shooting out between us, painting us in hot stripes of pearl white. My dick is being choked, and a soft groan leaves me as I lurch forward, my hand slamming as I brace the headboard.

“Ooohn, damn!” I curse as all my power seems to rush all the way between my legs and I am stricken, I jerk and milk myself almost involuntarily in him as I coat his already damp walls with my essence. I tremble along with him and slowly sag, though it feels like a life time to settle, boneless. I taking in shuddered breaths as Noct is whimpering. I will myself to lower his legs and move over him, cupping his face. “Are – you – alright?”

My voice doesn’t sound like me, it sounds coarse. Roguish. 

His eyes are glossy, but a tired smile touches his lips and he nips my thumb. “Yeah Specs, I’m cool right now but I’m sure I’ll be something fierce in the morning. You owe me a good breakfast.” He tells me with a raised brow, before he quakes again aftershocks of sex. “Damn never came so hard in my life. I’m all sticky and gross,” he mumbles as an afterthought.

“Let me get you a towel.”

“Nope,” he grabs me and pulls me down to lay on him, before I can make a break for it. “You’re not allowed to, I’m feeling hella good and don’t want you to ruin this moment. Enjoy the afterglow, Ignis.”

I’ll take this opportunity as I know my legs would be stiff, heavy and graceless trying to venture to the washroom.

“Alright,” I murmur, as I’m still nestled inside his body. I watch him as he relaxes under me and nuzzles his already crow’s nest of hair into his pillow, burrowing further into it.

“Soo damn ssleepyyy,” he groans, slurring his words. I had been around him long enough to know he was about to pass out, even with my soften cock still in his ass. The audacity of my prince. 

My look flattens and I roll my eyes with a shake while he’s nodding off. I gently, slowly pull out and groan from the sensation and the cool air touching my saturated dick.

Noct moans, cracking an eye open. “Ignis,” he grumps with a tiny frown, but his eye closes as he drifting out once more. I fix myself, stuffing my business back into my slacks and fasten them. I lay next to him on my back, one arm going behind my head and the other resting on my bare chest. He rolls on his side, coming towards me, cuddling up.

I blink, then a pleased secret smile touches my lips. I pull him closer, his wild head rest against my side. This is nice, my heart is growing so warm and beating madly. Gods, give me strength –.

\+ * + *

The morning came too soon, I woke up and groaned quietly, pulling my phone out as I check to see if there are any new messages and to silence my morning alarm. I looked to see a mound under the sheets, Noctis was a burrower when he slept hard, usually from true exhaustion. I grab my spectacles and put them on so I could see clearer.

A snort of air leaves me as I smirk. I better go make him breakfast, the snot. There’s no bitterness only warmth as I think this.

I leave my everything as he snores gently in bed, the smirk changes to a loving smile as I go –.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two will show up soon!  
> Come headcannon with me on tumblr or whatever!  
> https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/
> 
> Song: Stop, I'm Already Dead  
> By: Deadboy & The Elephantmen (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E73IQx21DEo)
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though.)


	2. Endings

We had been sexually active for about five months now, I should have stopped this – relationship? Casual sex? Whatever we were it needed to stop! And at once!

I’ve been thinking this constantly as of late, but now seemed the appropriate time as King Regis had just announced that Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya were to marry. I should have seen this coming a mile away, with the border skirmishes that had been happening between the Glaive and the Empire, was signage enough. 

It was only a matter of time before war broke out or volatile peace treaty was enforced by both sides. 

But, I was blindsided nonetheless by the sudden announcement. Noctis being my constant distraction of late, he occupied so much of me which was stunning since he consumed most thoughts before we got together.

Noct seemed fine about the news, he smiled as we feasted. It was a small gathering of us, it was the King along with Noct’s closest inner circle of friends: Gladio, Prompto and myself. It was an intimate dinner unveiling the announcement of the upcoming marriage.

“Prince Noctis, you will be wed to Lady Lunafreya in a month’s time, currently, the venue is to be set in Altissia, though there is discussion of a visit to Tenebrae.” He pauses, pondering for a moment before continuing on. “This will usher in peace between Niflheim and Lucis,” the King grinned at his sole heir as the Prince paused, mid sip of his soup.

He lowers the spoon and a look I hadn’t seen in so long enters his eyes. It could best be described as childlike wonder, a twinkle in those clear blue depths. Slowly, his lips stretch into a pure honest to gods smile. It was dazzling upon his pretty boyish face. “It’s been so long, since I’ve seen Luna, it will be nice to see her again –. Dad, will I be able to see her before the wedding?” 

King Regis looks thoughtful and gives slight shake of his head. “I am afraid not, with this marriage vastly approaching, our treaty with Niflheim hinges on this union. You will not be able to see your lovely bride until the ceremony. Once we are closer to the date you will set forth to see Lady Lunafreya, till then, details are sparse. I apologize my son.”

“It’s cool dad,” he waves off nonchalantly as he tries to play it casual. “I’ll see Luna when I see her, I’ve already waited this long.” He said softly, if this was intended to be a backhanded comment the King didn’t notice. Honestly, it wasn’t, but to the untrained ear it could sound like it.

“Noct,” Prompto called with a wide smile. “You’re gettin’ hitched! Congrats buddy! We should celebrate and have a bachelor party or something.”

“No way,” Noctis scoffs, turned off by the idea. “You just want an excuse to party.”

The blonde gasps, hand resting delicately over his chest and collarbone. “I am hurt sir,” he says with a look of mock indignation. 

“Oh please,” Noctis rolls his eyes and chuckles. 

“What? You hoping to have another party hook up?” Gladio inquires as he points his fork at the youngest. “I know that little redhead you were dating, recently, broke up with ya. You hoping to find someone new?”

“Really man! You had to bring that up,” Prompto whines loudly only to cause Noctis to laugh out loud, I look about as I dab at my mouth with my napkin. Regis is sitting quietly, engrossed, in the banter between the three, conversation continuing, as if the King of Lucis wasn’t right there. His hands were before him, chin resting on them.

The King enjoyed candid Noct when he could.

It had been some while since I had seen our ruler’s green eyes twinkle like that as he watched his son, a gentle smile was on that bearded face.

“Ignis, you’re on my side right buddy?” Prompto ropes me in and I look sideways at him. 

“To be forthright, I was never on your side.” I said as seriously as I can, easily getting pulled into the wit. A ghost of a smile is on my face.

“Damn Specs, you’re salty as hell,” Noct chuckles and shoots me a look behind squinted eyes. 

“I am not,” I defend ardently with a scoff.

“You are totally salty dude, you’re **the** saltiest person I know!” Prompto teases and I frown. He begins to laugh out loud.

By the Six this is bad, especially if Prompto can mock me!

“It’s okay Iggy, you jus’ tell it like it is,” Gladio says with a smirk.

“Not helping, Gladiolus.” I simply state as I push up my glasses, my look set sternly. 

Before more could be alleged, a new laugh joins in and the King gives a cheery smile. “What a lively bunch, I think you three shall accompany my wayward son on his journey to Altissia for his matrimony. I was thinking of sending the Kingsglaive or Crownsguard, but you lads are better suited.” The merriment did not leave his voice as the three of us stared at his Majesty, lost on what to say or react for that matter. I wordlessly give a slight bow of my hpeppad along with Gladio while Prompto gapes. 

“What?! We’re not bodyguards!” Prompto shouts only to realize his response. He bowed his head quickly as a last minute thought. “Sorry,” he pleaded. “Excuse me!” Our sovereign chuckles in good humor at the skinny blonde.

“What are you talkin’ about Prompto? Speak for yourself, I’m the Prince’s shield and Iggy here is Noct’s sword, we would give our lives for Noct. You’re the only one lacking any sort of combat training.” Gladio pointed out which made the blonde deflate.

“Oh my bad,” he said solemnly.

The king looked thoughtful in that moment. “Prompto,” he called out and the other looked up expectantly. 

“Yes Noct’s dad – er, I mean Majesty,” he flushed as he fumbled about. I look over and could see Noctis staring at Prompto intensely, his look plainly uninterested as he rested his face on a fist, but eyes lingering, watching the exchange. 

His desire for his best friend hadn’t dampened atall. It was unnerving at some points, like now, I hated feeling so jealous and inadequate. 

I flick my gaze back to King Regis as he smiles at Prompto. “How about some training beforehand, since my son and the others are close quarters fighters, how about you learn range combat? How does that sound?”

“Ooo! That sounds cool, but what does it mean your Majesty?” He asked as he grew elated and confused at once.

A soft smile touches Noct’s face for only a moment before he appears bored and sighs. “It means using a gun or something along those lines.” Noctis said with a tired draw to his voice, again channeling tedium.

“Oh, okay! That’s rad! It’ll be like a first person shooter, I’m good at those.” He said as he looked to Noct with a wide grin. 

“Grreaaat,” Gladio drew sarcastically. “Giving Prompto a gun, we’ll definitely get shot in the ass on this trek.” He mumbles lowly to himself.

Then the smile falls as the blonde becomes thoughtful, not catching Gladiolus’ comment. “Why would we need to defend ourselves?”

“Outside Insomnia’s walls is vast uncivilized lands, wild creatures during the day and deamons emerging at night. If we are travelling from Lucis to Altissia, it will be a long distance to cover. With only four of us we must remain alert, it would be different if we had an entourage going, but this shall be a low-profile journey that probably will not be exposed to the public to keep Prince Noctis safe.” I finish as I regard Prompto and he nods, absorbing it all.

“Gotcha Iggy,” the smile returns.

“Ah yes, perceptive as always Ignis.” King Regis smiles at me and I bow my head deeply at his compliment. 

“Thank you, Majesty, you humble me.” I kept my head duck as I say this.

"If we run into the Niffs and they’re hostile, we’ll need to sort them out for Noct’s sake.” Gladio added before he took a bite of food.

“Hmm, this sounds exciting,” Noct breathes, uninterested as he plays with his uneaten vegetables. “Well, I’ll be sleeping through most of this trip anyways since it’s going to be a long one. I can rest easy,” he chuckles.

“It sounds like you got the easy job,” the blonde pouted, his brows flat against his eyes. 

“I do, that’s the perks of being important, I guess.” Noctis agreed effortlessly. “With you three watching my back, what’s there to worry about?” The Prince harpoons one of his veggies and attempts, putting it on my plate as I sit next to him. I shoot him a critical eye.

“Eat your vegetables,” I say firmly. The dark-haired man sighs and glares at me before the guise instantly disappears as if he was too lazy to keep the scowl conjured. The King cracks a smile at us, he gives me a subtle nod of thanks, trying to get his grown-up son to still eat his vegetables.

“True,” Prompto said with a thoughtful look. “I guess the only thing you would have to worry about is Iggy riding your case the whole time.” He snickers as he pokes fun at his best friend.

“Yeah maybe,” he concedes as he goes back to playing with his green veggies once more instead of eating them. “I don’t mind him keeping me in line from time to time.” There’s a secretive smile on his face as he shuffles the broccoli floret.

I lift my head looking at him, wordlessly. I was surprised to hear that, the gaze between us felt like a lifetime, but it only lasted for a few seconds as we look away from each other, his eyes conveyed a foreign emotion, but it quickly disappears. He chuckles and I roll my eyes in annoyance, a sigh leaving me. 

Smart ass!

+*+*

My thoughts are heavy with worry, but my heart aches. The union of Lady Lunafreya and Prince Noctis keeps overlaying in my mind. In a month’s time, I’ll lose this side of him –.

I was driving Noct back to his apartment after we ate (and had coffee with dessert) and learnt further details of his upcoming betrothal to Lady Lunafreya, we were in his car (The Star of Lucis) with the windows down. Noct was leaning heavily on the door’s window sill as he looked out, hair whipping around his head. It was quiet. 

No music blasting, just only the growling-purr of the powerful sports car.

It would be a comfortable night, but I couldn’t enjoy it as his upcoming marriage weighed heavily on my mind. I sigh for the umpteenth time and frown, as I sped down the highway. I could feel his gaze, I ignored him and kept mine on the road. It was dark out, but the moonlight shined dimly, yet full above, the city clashing with it as all was illuminated brightly. 

A hand reaches out and touches my thigh right above my knee, a slight caress. “Hey,” he says and I don’t say anything right away. “What is it? Um, you’ve sighed a lot,” he points out awkwardly.

I sigh once more, automatically and curse mentally. “It nothing for you to worry about, Highness.” I glance him out of the corner of my eye and I see him straighten instantly from my words, he removes his hand from me.

“Highness, huh?” He questions with a head tilt as his cheek rest on a fist as he looks at me sideways.

Damnit, a slipped up!

When it’s just the two of us, I exclusively call him Noct, unless I was teasing him. Now, he knows something is up, but the question is, will he press the issue?

“Ignis?” Is the only question he poses. 

My grip tightens on the leather steering wheel and I grit my teeth, jaw tightening behind closed lips. Then I let out a breath and steel myself. “We should stop this.” I state firmly.

“Stop what?” He asks, his voice flat and unenthused.

“Us. Whatever this is between us. It’s inappropriate; a betrayal to the kingdom and your future – Queen.” I whisper the last part softly. At this point, Noct rolls up his window wanting to hear me better and I do the same automatically.

“That’s what this is about? My upcoming marriage to Luna,” he says almost delicately, almost questioning it himself as if he hasn’t put any thought into it. 

“It’s more complicated than that, I’m afraid. Even if you weren’t marrying the Oracle, we couldn’t continue this forever. It’s not right, you are the future King and I am to serve you. We have our duties, Noct, this relationship should have never been started.” I felt better as I spoke my worries, concerns, and facts aloud. I had been contemplating this since the word go of our affair. “We need to reaffirm our roles, the lines have been blurred.”

I didn’t want to tarnish his future. This relationship was a hindrance, even if I wanted to continue on like it wasn’t. Hopefully, Noct will heed my words and see reason.

“Ignis, pull over somewhere,” he simply tells me and I do just that. I navigate us off the highway and take an exit ramp going to the streets of Insomnia. I drive us to a desolate lot, park under a street light. I look about making sure we’re secure, before turning the Audi off.

It’s unbearably quiet, my face stay forward, glancing about, acting as if I was keeping watch. In actuality, I couldn’t look at Noctis, I would deceive myself if I did. After a stretch of time, he sighs. “This has been in the back of your mind for while now, huh? What else have you been thinking?” His voice is gentle to the ears, different from his normal bored tone.

I never dreamt I would have such a conversation with Noctis. This was the most grueling trail of my life.

“Noct,” I say as I stall for time, trying to compose my thoughts. “You will be king, you won’t have room for distractions. Your attraction to Prompto and our physical relationship are unneeded obstacles, you must focus on your upcoming marriage to Lady Lunafreya. It should be easy as you have affections for her,” I state, looking to him.

He’s flushes from my words and he turns away embarrassed and annoyed. 

“I understand, you have a big heart, but you will need to be selective going forward with your sentiments. Give all your love to Lady Lunafreya and Lucis, you must, and get over your fondness for Prompto. He can still be your friend, but nothing will come of romance. And we will stop our relationship at once, I shall return to being your friend and advisor.” I stare hard at him and he gives a small hollow chuckle, it sounds harsh to the ears.

“Gods, you say the most embarrassing shit.” His voice is scathing, but amused sounding, almost like he was holding back the freshest of emotions. Barely keeping it at bay, I was unsure if he was livid from me being so free with my words or something else entirely. “You don’t tell me how to live, Ignis. You **advise**.” He’s infuriated, his word flow too calmly at the moment. “You should’ve said something in the beginning.” He murmurs angrily and lets out a frustrated snarl. He opens the door about to get out and I grab him.

“You’re not going!” My hands squeeze his shoulder, not enough to hurt, but to keep him rooted in his seat. It would be bad to have a fuming Prince roaming the streets alone.

He looks at my hand and then me. “You’re doing it again. Dictating what I can and can’t do.” He shakes my hand off angrily.

“Stop this! You will be King whether you like it or not!” I growl back losing my own head now, my emotions were crawling over me and escaping out. “You’re acting like a child and not an heir of Lucis!” 

“I am more than an heir of Lucis! I’m Noct, remember?! I get what I am and my responsibility, what you need to understand is whatever choices I make, I will bear when I am King! Even if it’s putting my feelings aside to serve my people, I’ll do it when the time comes, Ignis! Or if I don’t make the correct choices now, I will resolve accordingly and live with my decisions! My choice! Not yours! I get it,” he said softly now as his anger melted and his lip quiveres, he presses his lips together, trying to pause the shaking of his mouth. His face betrayed him conveying, exactly how he felt, hurt.

Hurt by my words.

He sat back, straight and still, hands between his thighs as he looked taut as he was trying to calm down. The way he sat reminded me of when he was a child, when he was upset and unable to deal with his emotions. I was stunned by him and didn’t know what to say. He silently struggled with himself, trying to reign it all in. 

“I get it,” he whispered once more, voice rough sounding from the emotions swirling within him. “Just let me indulge a little longer.” 

I felt my heartbreak hearing how small he sounded. “Of course,” I whispered softly, another countless sigh leaving me. “Noct, I am –.” He holds up his hand pressing it to my mouth before I could finish my apology. 

He shakes his head and his hand falls away as he closes the car door. “Don’t,” he says as he frowns and his brows are bowed against his clear blue eyes. His eyes close, anguish on his face as his full lips thin once more.

This discussion would not be resolved tonight, this will be save for a later date. When, I do not know. Hopefully before his betrothal. 

I nod, though he turns his head away from me. It’s quiet once more. Time stretches, it’s uncomfortable at first and then slowly becomes sufferable, feeling the edge lessen I reach for the button to start the car and Noct’s hand lays on mine, pausing me. 

Turning towards him, I am nabbed and guided in as he kisses me. I stiffen and pull back. “Noct,” his hand cups my mouth once more. Halting me from saying more, was he afraid of what I would say? 

“My choice,” he whispers defiantly, his brow forked down anger and determination in his eyes. “My consequences,” he finishes and looks up at me, pinning me with his gaze. It’s scorching and exposed, an odd combination. Was he thinking I would turn him away? I could never truly do such a thing (unless it was to protect him). I loved him too much to do so, whether he knew it or not.

I couldn’t stop our relationship even if I wanted to, it was all hinged on Noct. He held the true power, he could decide to stop this one day and that would be the end of our affair. I truly had no say, all I could do was counsel on the matter.

A sad truth.

I kiss the inside of his palm to ease any worry he may have, my lips linger before his hand falls away once again. “Alright,” I whisper back, consenting; I lean into his face nuzzling, gently. Our lips meeting softly, I kept my pressure tender and keen, I knew this mouth well and felt my own spirits ease now, despite all my previous thoughts. I guess we both needed comfort, after our spat.

We simply press lips together, pecking softly as we flower one another. It was pleasant and satisfying, we both cupped each other’s face as tender as possible. Unable to let go, as we held on, consoling one another as we kissed. No words needed right now. I felt Noct lick softly at my bottom lip, pulling me closer. A small sigh left me and I open my mouth for him as I let him control this as he deepens it, his tongue glides into my mouth and explores leisurely. 

He takes his time, unhurried movements which riles me up and I try to gather more of him to me. His kisses make me wanton, he had learnt my mouth thoroughly since our affair started. He knew what turned me on now. 

Noctis breaks away and I try to follow. He stops me, hand pressing to my chest, before squeezing the muscle.

“Specs, move your seat all the way back and lay it down,” he pants, face flushed in need. 

The mood has shifted from hurt to comfort and now lust.

Nodding my head, I do just that. Reaching for the side of my seat, I press the button, sliding my chair all the way back and then reclining it. Noct wastes no time and begins to crawl over into my lap before I’m leaned back adequately and he attacks me. I’m still adjusting the seat as he settles clumsily.

Our lips meet in a brush and then entangling heatedly, lips parting with tongues gliding against one another. Soft sounds come from us as we are insatiable. My hands are tracing his sides before slipping to his back and feeling how his body moves and flexes under his shirt. His hands are unclasping my button up, working diligently as we kiss.

We break apart as my hands find purchase on his small backside, groping and I grind up as he moans softly. “Ignis,” hearing my name whispered like that lights a fire in me. I lean up and begin to kiss his exposed neck before latching on and suckling. He gasps and he rocks his hips with mine. I’m sure he’s not enjoying this as much as I am, but I am loving the effort he’s giving this, his pelvis and hips rocking to meet my thrusts. 

“You’re too good to me Noct,” I praise in a breathy voice. He says nothing but moans as my shirt falls open. His deep blue eyes glimmer as he’s triumphant in getting my dress shirt unbuttoned.

His hands push my shirt aside exposing my torso, his eyes trail hungrily over my body. His fingers following the path of his wondering gaze, they pause trailing over my collarbone as my small skull necklace rest in the divot of my sternum. His eyes linger and he leans in kissing over the area, he had been lavishing that area a lot in moments like these which I wasn’t going to complain, it always felt good. It was become an erogenous zone for me.

He had admitted some time ago that he loved this particular area. It was one of those rare lazy times we were alone. Lounging in bed, post coitus, speaking low and cuddled up, like we were a real couple. He wasn’t a prince in that moment and I wasn’t one of his retainers. We were just two people sharing intimacy, acting like lovers. 

Noct confessed, that he loved when I wore my collar open and how my necklace’s charm landed in my sternum, he found it oddly sexy.

After that, I found I wore my collars open more often, coincidence? I think not. 

I’m pulled from the memory as my eyes flutter close in sensation, his tongue traces my collarbone and dips into the divot above my chest. His full lips close and suckles, tasting my skin and I groan. “Noct,” my hands brace his back tightly and I rock upwards, rubbing against him as if I was in heat, rutting into him. My hands slip under the waistband of his pants and underwear, kneading that small bubble butt, grinding him firmly into my lap.

Lips moving, they trail upwards and he cups the side of my face as he mouths my neck, tracing a vein as I’m letting him have control right now. I think he needs it, it gave him semblance of security. My eyes close again and I tilt my chin up, his tongue goes flat against my neck, his hand takes hold of my hair as he guides my neck gently. Noctis’ lips close on my neck and I suck in a breath as he bites, teeth pinching and I shudder. A groan leaves me and I sound desperate. He gives a yank of my hair, I feel nothing, but pleasure rolling through me as he bites a little harder. Another noise spills out of me.

His other hand trails over my shoulder, tracing my collarbone before dipping lower and he molds my chest, his other hand let’s go of my hair and joins in the chest fondling, he rubs and squeeze the muscle before his nimble fingers play with my nipples. I grunt, rocking up as I’m still cupping his ass grinding my hips.

His fingers pinch and tweak my nipples, arousing them and abusing them lightly which I feel, ignites me all the way to my straining groin. 

“Ignis,” he moans and my eyes crack open, looking up to him. “Take us out,” he purrs a soft command.

For a moment, I’m confused before I understand. I give a quick nod of my head, already fishing my hands from the backside of his pants. My hands move forward and begin to work his pants open, “lift up for me Noct.” He does just that and I work his pants and briefs down, freeing his dick. 

Then I work on my own, movements hurried as I lift up, under Noctis as I get my cock exposed as well. The air hits me and its already warm in the car. I wrap my hand round us, our lengths pressed and I begin to stroke. He hums a moan and arches back, showing me the lines of his clothed body. He is heavenly in that moment, so alluring and sensual.

I keep my grip constrictive as I work us, I give shallow thrust and he give his own lazy ones. We move with each other, panting and making the air damp and hot, Noct leans down latches onto my neck as I tip my head back, his teeth bite hard and I gasp.

“Noct!” I jerk against him as I’m assaulted with pain and pleasure. He doesn’t let up and a moan leaves me. “Fu~uhn,” my hand moves faster as excitement coils higher in me. “So good, you are so good to me.” I praise as he lets go and sits up once more looking at me with heavy hooded eyes.

He smirks before leaning down, my name whispered from those lips as he kisses a path down my neck heading southwards, his tongue darts out and circles my areola then suckles my nipple. I gasp and arch my chest towards him. He moans against, but continues to suck my already aroused nipple.

More moans bleed out of me and I stroke us a bit faster, pre-come bubbling out of my cock as Noct is exploiting my body. 

My other hand reaches down and pinch our heads together, milking them of more pre-come as we grow slick and my hand gathers it as it strokes us. My free hand leaves from touching our flushed crowns, and moves, snaking under Noctis’ shirt, touching his silky skin. 

His hand keeps my back arched as he suckles my nipple and I feel my toes curl in my dress shoes, then his other hand goes up from playing with my other aroused nipple and takes hold of my hair. Gripping and pulling, my head going with the gentle yank as I feel my passions heighten. “Noct – oh Noct,” I moan helplessly as I am playing right into his hands.

This doesn’t go unnoticed by him, he pants against my skin and licks over my chest and bites down, against the muscle. It feels so good, the pinch of pain and then it turns to prickling pleasure, coupled with our cocks gliding against each other in our slick is sending me on my way. I won’t be able to last.

“Noc~t,” I breathe his name brokenly as I try to look down at his face as he’s laving my chest area. He looks up through his dark bangs, blue eyes piercing. His mouth lets go of my roughly treated nipple and he pants, but letting his tongue circle teasingly.

“Yeah Iggy?” He mews deeply, his voice makes me shudder and groan. My Prince always held magic over me and now was no exception. “Cum for me," he whispers softly, his voice is hot puffs of air before he bites my redden bud once more, tongue flicking over the nub.

A soft choked noise comes out of me, it was unbecoming, but there were worse things. I didn’t want to release yet and struggled against the sweeping waves of looming orgasm. 

Noctis is aware and picks his head up, eyes looking down at me critically. He pulls my hair, giving a quick yank, but no true pain felt. “Ignis,” he says in a warning tone. “I want you to cum.” 

“Not yet –, not without you.” I murmur desperately. 

He regards this, mulling it over with narrowed eyes. Then he smirks, gaze playful which seem strange as only an hour ago, we were arguing with one another. “Make me cum,” he purrs softly as he fixes me with a look.

“Yes Highness,” I found myself grinning back at him and removed my hand from under his shirt. I reached up and cupped the back of his head, pulling him down, so I could kiss him. My hand sped up, stroking our wet dicks faster. He groaned and my hold grew tighter. My lips brushing his, sucking his plump bottom lip in as I indulged in his kiss. 

Noct loves kissing, it was a weakness and a turn on for him.

Our tongues meet, once I let his lip go, tongues rolling and we kept our lips sealed, not breaking apart. I groan deeply and Noctis moans, getting lost into the wet and demanding kiss we share. He grew hotter in my lap, his lazy thrust turn feverish as he bucks into my hand. My own hips begin moving once more as we fuck into my fist. 

The air in The Star of Lucis was humid, our fleshy slick sounds easily filling the small sport car as we continued to make out, creating wanton sounds between our meshing lips. Noct is producing hungry little noises as we kiss, our mouths grow wet as we break away taking small inhales and exhaling long enough before our lips meet once more, I can tell he’s close now just like I am due to the kisses. 

Breaking the kiss, I continued to cup the back of his head as our foreheads stay pressed. We breathe in each other’s air, pants and gasps filling the interior of the car. “Together,” I pant as my green-hazel connect with his crystal blue eyes, Noctis’ bites his lip, eyes full of desperate need as he gives one simple nod. Both of his hands take residence in my hair, gripping as he rutting into my hand and I’m giving it my all, rocking up as well.

Lustful sounds mingle before I still for a couple of seconds and then jerk under him, my eyes squeeze shut as I release. “Huhhn!” I bite off the moan and clack my teeth together as I come, my seed shoots out hitting my chest and upper stomach as I milk myself, a small sound pours out of me. Noct’s not too far behind.

He arches, up and back as he still uses my hair as an anchor and trembles, before he’s bucking his hips involuntarily as his come hits my chest as well, mixing with my seed. He hisses before it transforms into a mewing moan. He rocks as I stroke us both till we grow sensitive and soft, letting go of our spent cocks, I go powerless under him while he leans back. The horn honking for a moment from the impact, before he adjusts his weight.

“Sorry,” he pants as he’s trying to recover from the handy he just received.

“Nn,” I hum, trying to find myself in the post orgasm. “It’s fine –,” I sigh, closing my eyes for a moment. I’m still floating, my gods, only Noct could do this to me. “It happens to the best of us,” I joke with an airy chuckle as I’m still fighting for recovery.

“Yeah, I know,” he grins. His eyes flick down and he lets a hand trail in our joined mess coating my pecs further in it. “You’re a mess,” his brow arches, smearing me in the pearlescent goop.

“Well yes –, I know and you’re making it worse.” I push up my spectacles and look up at him imploringly. “Be a dear and fetch me some wet ones and napkins from the glove box. I know I stored such there,” I tell him.

“Oh, you prepared my car for such occasions?”

“No, but I can if you like. It’s not an accurate set up without the lube.”

He chuckles and leans over and pops the glove box open, fishing for the requested items. He hands them over and I thank him as I used the napkins to wipe up the cooling pools and puddles on my torso. Then wipe down with the cold wipes, Noct watches wordlessly.

“Will you stay with me tonight?”

“There’s no place I’d rather be,” I say and he gives me a look. Oh right, he just wants a straightforward answer. “Yes, of course.”

He nods, face blank and he begins to fix himself back in order before moving off my lap so I can do the same, so we can venture back to his apartment.

+*+*

**A month later –**

It’s hard to believe thirty-days have passed so quickly, where has the time gone!

The preparation for our trip and organizing for the wedding were heinous, with such short notice and time, it was a wonder that everything came together so beautifully. Flawless really, that was worrisome.

During this time Noct took it easy and didn’t think about his upcoming life-changing event and seemed to play around even more. The rest of us were running amuck trying to get ready, even Prompto did his part.

The blonde had gone M.I.A for a month due to his combat training, the Marshal had just returned him that morning from his intense tutelage to the Citadel so he could get his Crownsguard uniform. Prompto seemed different, not as carefree which was odd, it was a very subtle difference, unnoticeable, unless you knew him well enough. 

Today was taxing for all of us, being at the Citadel first thing this morning and spending all day there, only to return late to Noct’s apartment, helping him pack up as he would be moving back to the Citadel after his wedlock. When I arrived at the flat, there was hardly anything packed, I had to go into supervisory mode and make sure Noct and Prompto stayed on task. Gladio showed up later in the night, helping with the bigger items as he had just come from a family dinner.

Once we finished we decided to wind down by playing King’s Knight, we already invested an hour into the game –.

We were nearing the hour and thirty-minute marker when the soft sound of Prompto’s light snore made us look up. The thin man was slumped, hand precariously holding his smartphone in hand, bout ready to drop at any sudden movements. His cherry lips were parted as he breathed softly, blonde bangs in his freckled face.

Noct blinked and stretched as he had been hunched over his phone the whole time. He existed the app game and stood up. “Hey let’s get the bedrolls out,” he said as we were going to camp in the living room for the evening. I nod and get up while Gladio pops his neck. I take off my jacket blazer and fold it up laying it on the plastic covered couch.

“Alright,” Gladio grunts as he stands and pops his back. We move our chairs quietly, letting the blonde snooze and we begin to lay out, four sleeping bags, the setup is quick and silent.

Noct goes over to his best friend and reaches out, knuckles brushing that freckled face before giving a gentle tap. “Prom,” he whispers gently, showing a tenderness that made me bore holes in both. My gaze jealous and I look away not wanting to be obvious. I adjust my spectacles. “Prom,” he whispers again as the blonde’s brows twitches before quirking, his blue eyes open as his hand reached up taking Noct’s in his, sleepily. 

“Mm? Yeah man,” he says drowsily. 

“Bedtime,” he squeezes that hand in his and I watch out of the corner of my eye. The smile Noctis directs at his friend, nearly smites me with possessiveness. Prompto uses his other hand and rubs his eye, as he stands up as the Prince still holds his hand and braces his lower back. He guides him over to his bedroll and they both lay down next to each other. The other moves almost cuddling up to Noctis as a loving look enters Noct’s eyes.

Prompto’s eyes close and he sighs as Noct brushes blonde strands from pale freckled skin. His arms wrap around pulling the punky blonde closer. The gunslinger nuzzles into Noct’s chest as his hands nestle under his chin as he mews softly as he’s fast asleep. Something tells me this has happened before, ‘friends’ cuddling up to one another. 

Rubbish!

I let out a breath, my lip thinning as I turn off the lights for them. Gladio takes off his shirt and lays near the two, he’s on his stomach and begins to mess with his phone. 

I shan’t lay down now, I walk away and go out on the balcony, requiring the night air. I essentially needed to clear my thoughts.

I look out over the city, seeing the glittering lights and faint stars, bright full moon. I feel disconnected in that moment from the view before me, unable to remove myself from what I just witness and I remove my spectacles and place them in my breast pocket of my shirt. I let out a displeased groan and slump, elbows resting on the railing as I pinch the bridge of my nose with my fingers and thumb.

My face contorts, thoughts that I usually keep at bay are at the forefront and I grimace. 

The month apart didn’t dampen his desire for Prompto whatsoever! 

Don’t ponder on this! You know where Noct’s heart lies and you are only to do what he needs, when he needs it. 

Love aside! Maintain Ignis!

What am I to Noctis? He should know how I feel, I’ve made it apparent!

No, no! I need to lock this away, thinking this is dangerous territory. Calm down Ignis, don’t let yourself be spirited away, it won’t matter once he’s married. Everything shall be over and I can move forward, my love will disappear in time and I can focus purely on my duty, once more. I won’t be compromised much longer.

My thoughts and feelings should not conflict, they need to align. I –.

Just need to get passed this journey to Altissia.

I take calming breaths, eyes closed as I rub my temples before I look up and out at the cityscape before me. I nab my spectacles and put them back on to see clearer. I stand up straight, hands resting on the rails as I try to cleanse my thoughts and be empty, then I’ll rebuild myself and be what I need to be, heart guarded and eyes forward. 

It is imperative I be the Ignis of old! Duty-bound, able to keep Noctis on the right path and if he needs release, I’ll give it. Only for his sakes, no feeling involved.

I concentrate on my breathing and the scenery, simply letting my petty thoughts of my love vacate and leaving me. My jealousy goes with it and I feel my fortitude return. I don’t know how long I stood there unmoving, but eventually I hear the door slid open and I don’t react.

“You’re doing a marvelous impression of a statue.”

Goddamnit!

My fingers clench the railing and I let out a snort, jaw clenched tightly. I deflate a little, letting my shoulders relax as I keep my eyes forward. I enforce my mind, bury my heart.

A hand touches my lower back and glides up, my head snaps, looking in his direction and I look down, not saying anything right away, as I gaze at him for a moment. “You should be sleeping.” My head turns forward once more.

“Same to you.” He shoots back with a grin.

“Hmph, really? I do not struggle to wake in the morning, that is you.” I say coolly. 

He makes a small amused noise. “I guess I do.” It’s quiet for a moment and his hand that had been resting between my shoulder blades moves and rest on my shoulder and he turns me gently towards him as he leans against the railing casually. “So, how bout you make me tired?”

My blank expression lands on him and for a moment, I am beside myself. I remember my previous thoughts.

I don’t say anything and I take hold of his hand, I drag him and he laughs no doubt thinking I’m desperate. And maybe I am it’s hard to tell in the current headspace I am in. 

The short distance from the balcony to his bedroom, I’m trying to separate my heart and body, I feel like I’m succeeding, but we’ll see. We cross the threshold into his room, the bed is bare as the sheets had been stripped, but the mattress and box spring remain, as the frame hasn’t been broken down yet. Gladio’s snores clamor in the background. 

Gently, the door closes behind and I sling Noctis around, tossing him on the bed, he lands and looks wide eyed at me in the low lighted room, my hand moves from the light switch on the wall. 

“Someone is eager.” He grins at me as he poses before me on the bed, body relaxed, as I stood before him. 

“This will be rough on you,” I tell him seriously as no smile reaches my face. I’m already unbuttoning my dress shirt as he’s wide eyed once more and studying me.

“Ignis?”

“Disrobe Noctis,” my button up comes off and I begin to work my pants open. 

His mouth opens, then closes as he makes an anxious expression, but it disappears as he pulls his shirt off and then his own slacks. He’s before me, only clad in his undergarments. 

“Off,” I tell him and he blinks at me. I repeat again. “Off.”

“Ignis?” He questions, hesitating. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine, now take off your undergarments. You wanted me to make you tired, correct? There’s no time for dilly-dallying.” I shed my pants and stood before him nude. 

His look is unreadable and he slowly takes them off, it’s not in his typical teasing fashion either. He drops them off to the side and looks up at me, timidly. 

I push up my spectacles and look at him. “Where’s the lube?”

“Pants pocket,” he points and slowly reaches for it, but I beat him to it and nab the clothing and take the bottle from one of the pockets. 

“Get to the center of the bed, then be on all fours.” I instruct and he’s slow to react. I snap my fingers and point. “Move Noct.” His body jumps at my command and he scrambles, being obedient which is different from his normally cheeky self. 

Opening the bottle, I coat my fingers in it and move closer to him, pouring the cold liquid between his presented backside, he arches and gasps. His entrance quivering, taking some lubrication inside already from the involuntary clench and I close the bottle for now. I’m beside him and let my fingers trace, downward and massage his rim. My other hand traces up the scar behind his right knee and up, touching the scar on his back gently. 

He leans into the touch like a cat, getting a false sense of relief from me. He makes a small pleased sound.

Can’t have that!

My two fingers plunge in, opening him up suddenly and he huffs breathlessly as his limbs almost give out under him. Noct whimpers and I work my fingers mechanically, no teasing on my end just trying to get his muscle to relax and open for me, so I can give him what he wants. My fingers are rough, dipping in and out, giving small twirls before curling and pulling them out. He makes a noise and I look to him, watching if his body is rejecting this different treatment. 

So far, he’s fine. 

I grab the lube once more as I coat three finger, pouring plenty on. I bring my hand back to his flushed hole, I ease my fingers in, being nicer this time. I work him quickly as I know his body is used to this type of touch, his entrance is on the border of relaxing, I sigh, giving him a chance to. 

I wasn’t cruel.

His hole softens and gets sloppy, pulling my fingers from his small ass, Noct’s ready. I take the lube, coating my cock in a copious amount before moving behind him. I line up to him, my tip kissing his swollen pucker, it twitches begging for me silently and I almost shove in. I pause, grabbing Noct’s shirt and tossing it, making it in range of his hands. “You’ll need it,” I tell him.

“What do y –,” he doesn’t finish as I enter without warning or with my usual ease, instead I shove to the hilt and bury fully in his body. Noct’s passage expanding around and hugging me tightly. He gasps and makes gritty strangled noises as he bites his lip, his body heaves forward as his fingers claw into the mattress. Letting go of his bitten lip he makes an audible pant, before he grunts once more as I don’t give him time to adjust. 

I’m on the move.

I wrench back and plow in as I take him roughly. My hands stay affixed on his hips as he crashing into my pelvis due to my guidance, his body, already smacking loudly, the fleshy slaps filling the room.

Noct grunts and makes helpless sounds, they’re different from his normal sex mews. Typically, he’s moans and whines, now it just deep noises which sound blunt to the ears. He takes hold of the shirt and brings it to his lips, he bites and whines then followed closely by a throaty groan. 

My own mouth opens, I pant with a hint of my voice and continue with the hurried, rough pace. My cock is driving in, glancing against his sweet knot, buried deep inside. He’s getting used to this pace, I can tell by his moans, they sound like they normally do, though breathed into the shirt stuffed into his mouth. He arches, ass up, offering himself as he wiggles those slim hips. His walls are turning soft and feeling slipperier than before. He’s feeling it now, pleasure licking at him though different than usual.

Previous times were intimate, this felt formal.

“Hm,” I hum as I let my hands take hold of his ass and part the cheeks, spreading and kneading up as it lets me go a touch deeper. His head bucks back, cries muffled into the clothing wedged into his mouth. I hold his ass like that and drive harder in, pumping into his wet hole, loosening it further as I piston in, my fingers digging in. Not letting up as his body locks like steel.

Noctis is frozen as he doesn’t know what to do. Scarred back perfectly arched, arms straight and eyes wide as his mouth slackens the shirt falling damply. He’s crying out silently, his neck is corded in stress vocal cords, working, but no sound leaving, and he begins to grow tight. I don’t ease up on my thrust, I fuck him through as he comes, barely holding himself up as he orgasms. The tremors start and he makes a soft keen sound that barely passes over us, as if his tension is slowly letting up.

He shakes violently. “Uhn,” he tumbles in a heap, ass up and I continue, as he whines and his eyes screw shut. “Ig-Ignis! Please,” he begs, eyes darting over his shoulder at me. “Please stop –, uhn need a m-moment,” he stutters weakly. “Please! I jus’ – gods! Had a dry orgasm,” he mumbles hastily.

“No,” I hiss and he blearily gazes at me in apparent shock. “Endure Noctis,” I grit and for good measure, I reach down and take hold of his hair, not pulling, but fixing my hand in it, keeping his face pressed into the sheet-less mattress. “I haven’t finished yet, don’t be selfish.” I purr, my hips plow in a touch harder, gyrating as I touch all his sensitive walls, hoping to drive him daft. “You’re not tired yet.”

He tries to push up, but I keep my hand pressed to his head. Making sure he stays planted as I mount over him and dig my heels into the bed. I ram him, ream him open and he grunts under me unable to do much, I moan as I close my eyes and my spectacles slide down my face. I was growing drenched in sweat, but I wasn’t ready to tap out just yet, I still had the energy in me to make him go again.

I was determined to –.

We keep going, or more like I kept going as he’s making desperate pants as his face is smooshed into the mattress a bit as I ride him. Still batter ramming him and he can do nothing, but take to it, he’s boneless from the waist up and his body bends with my strength and his legs slowly part further as his hips begin to dip from the deep onslaught.

Noct’s blue eyes are glazed, slightly damp and his mouth stayed parted, a bit of wetness seeping out as he was now blissing out, tiny keen noises spilling out of him. He wasn’t here anymore, pushed further than he had ever been. I keep my hips angled, my cockhead bruising his prostate as my pace is unforgiving, I feel the sway of release gathering in my lower half. I groan deeply, my hand tightens into his starchy strains putting a bit more weight on his head and my other hand gives a bruising grip on his side as I continued to lean into my thrusts, the sounds from our bodies is lewd, wet-slick slapping as we both near.

“Do it Noctis,” I growl from behind him. “Touch it,” I command, he comes back to Eos, awakening once more. 

He whines softly and lets one of his hands release the bedding and sluggishly move under his body. He whimpers and his eyes squeeze shut as he begins to tremble, his arm moves frantically whence he took hold of his cock, stroking himself, nearing to completion. Normally I would be pleased, but I cannot currently, as I was only doing this for him. 

Whereas before it was for the two of us.

“Ignis! Ignis!” He cries my name over and over again as I let out a labored sigh. 

“Quiet now,” I remind him breathlessly. Noct whimpers, biting down on his lips as his eyes squeeze shut and mewing against his teeth. 

My hand leaves his hair with a gentle caress and I let my hands take residence on his hips once more and my chin touches my chest as I look down. Watching as I push and pull out of his swollen, red rimmed, abused opening and we’re saturated with slick lube, I begin to grunt as I close my eyes. Losing myself in the feel of his body and nothing more, only sensation, I groan deeply and my head slowly tips back.

I gasp, letting out a low, deep groan as I rut erratically into that willing body below, my hands gripping tight as my hips snap at their strongest. And then it strikes me and I begin to empty into his Highness, my seed coming in strong waves as I feel my energy zapped out of me with each spurt, an instantaneous drawl. I pull out mid-ejaculation and finish on his gorged opening and redden cheeks. 

Noctis lets out a sound, choking it back, so it won’t travel further than this bedroom. He shakes and slowly loses power, as he gradually slumps into a heaping pile on the bed. He’s fighting to breath and mewling softly, as he’s crumpled awkwardly, but then he slowly and unsteadily rolls over to peer at me.

A smile lights up his face and I sit back on my haunches, trying to regain my erratic inhales and exhales. “I’m tired now, Iggy. Damn, that was good and rough,” his wipes his dirtied hand on his shirt before shifting, crawling to me precariously. 

Before he can touch me, I move, getting off the bed which took willpower alone to do so and I begin to get my clothing. “Good,” I say simply and step into my underwear. A look crosses his face and I could tell it was something akin to hurt, I turn away from it. “You should get some sleep,” I fasten my trousers and then nab my shirt, putting it on with efficient practice. 

Finishing, I move towards the door, hand hovering over the knob. “I’ll see you in the morning.” I tell him and open the door before he can say anything and close it. 

I leave at once, exiting his apartment –.

+*+*

**The Morning of Departure**

The next morning, I’m back before any of them are up, I got very little sleep, but that’s normal. I have a cup of coffee and a can of Ebony for later. I sneak in, hearing the soft breaths of the three. I go immediately to the kitchen, setting my coffee and the breakfast I had picked up for all of them down. I don’t doddle, going over to my unused bedroll, taking care of it, securing it. I place it near the items we will be packing with us on our road trip.

I cross the living room carefully stepping over the bodies, but paused, looking to see Noctis holding Prompto’s hand while they slept. 

I feel a twist in my chest, but shake it off as I go grab my hot coffee, I go towards the balcony and open the double doors and take a seat, relaxing and having time to contemplate our upcoming journey. The cool blue morning changes as dawn slowly breaks across the sky, the bluish-purples chased away by warm orange-yellow glows. I take a sip, simply enjoying as the noise of the city crescendo as the minutes tick by, but the city’s volume not enough to wake the others.

Birds begin to sing and the dew of morning is still fresh on the air. A springy ringtone starts and I move getting up to greet the others. 

Noct sleeps through his alarm while Prompto and Gladio rouse. 

“Morning already,” the blonde blearily let’s go of the Prince’s hand and stretches from his seat. Gladio following the move before popping his neck. 

“Guess I fell asleep –,” he mumbles as he begins to stand.

I let out an impatient sigh, waiting for all of them to get up. 

Coming over to Noct, I shake him gently. “Indeed,” I say to Gladio. “Wake up, Noct.” Noctis grunts incoherently, I think he was trying to speak, but wasn’t cognitive enough. He’s stills, then slowly sits upright with a slight wince, holding his lower back. He glances at me, sleep instantly gone from his eyes. I stand up crossing an arm as my elbow rest on it as I push my spectacles up my nose. “Everyone, please get ready. We have to head to the Citadel right away.”

The Prince issues a grunt and a small nod, slight displeasure on his face. “Got it,” he says scooping up his phone and deftly turns off the offending alarm. 

A new start, to a renewed mindset. I will continue to be Noct’s chamberlain, nothing more and nothing less. Eyes always forward –.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, this came out sadder than I intended, but the tags kind of hinted it wouldn't be the happiest of endings.  
> I may continue this as separate story, but making this a connected series.  
> It would follow the flow of the game for sure, but with extra tidbits.  
> Also it would be third-person for sure.  
> Let me know if you'd like a continuation or not.  
>  ***sulks away into the darkness***  
>  (*σᴗσ)(ㅎᴗㅎ )　｜‸눈;) ← Carm


End file.
